American football is a well-known outdoor sport in the United States. Many games have been created to simulate actual football, and to allow two players to enjoy a game. Many of these games involve computers or cards.
It is an object of the invention to provide a football board game that is simple to learn and play, and does not require a significant amount of equipment.